


Yes Professor Fitz

by Agent_Of_Something, ElodieCarterERogers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, this is fluffy and angsty and smutty enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieCarterERogers/pseuds/ElodieCarterERogers
Summary: Jemma and Fitz run into each other at a presentation. How will it go down?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Yes Professor Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> As for the previous story "The Enemy of my Heart", ElodieCarterERogers wrote for Fitz's character, and agent_of_something for Jemma's character. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it.

Fitz was excited to start the day because of the good news he heard about his superior. Today, he could teach about his big and important project about the Framework, a virtual world where you feel everything but doesn't transfer into the real world. Fitz was really happy to present this project he was working on for so long. And the most amazing news from this: an important and talented consultant will come to hear him and participate in it. A dream came true. He didn't know yet who it was but he couldn't wait to meet him. He hoped it was Doctor Radcliffe himself, that he hoped to work with since his high school years. He met him once, just a few minutes, and he was the most happy man ever. He definitely wanted him to be his partner this time. 

Fitz entered the room, still empty, where he would give his presentation. He was a little nervous, but he has to be the best. At least today. He came straight to the desk and prepared the material to show his PowerPoint. Fortunately, this day everything was working perfectly and when he slided under the desk to connect the plug of his computer, he heard footsteps entering the room and came to him. He didn't see the person yet but he noticed it was a woman with lovely pale legs. 

"Oh, nice one," he thought. He slided to stand up and unfortunately hit his head under the desk, swearing like Hell. 

“Leopold Fitz, wasn’t expecting to see you here. This is a place for intellectuals.” Jemma Simmons has never been so shocked in her entire life. What the fuck was her ex-boyfriend doing here? 

Fitz stood up and gave her a shook look. What the fuck was going on? What the hell was she doing here? WHO THE HELL INVITED HER?! 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Fitz said, frowning, his lips making a little o. 

“I am a guest consultant and on the job hunt. I recently finished my dissertation for my second PhD, and they are looking for professors here. I’m consulting for something called the Framework?” She shifted her weight from leg to leg.

Fitz gave her a shocked look. Then, he turned a little, putting his hands behind his head. 

"I can't believe it. You are the consultant? You?" He asked with a contempt look, his hand pointed to her. 

“Yes, I am. Unlike you, it’s not so unlikely for someone to ask me to consult on something.” She smirked. God, she hated this man

Fitz put his hands on his tights, leaning to the ground and looked at her with a mock. 

"This is funny. Really funny. Because I am the creator of the Framework project. Yes, I am. And before you say something, I don't want you to work with me. So get out. Now." 

“Well, no. I was asked to be here. And I accepted. The Framework actually seems interesting and innovative. I’m not here to spite you. I’m here to help consult. And besides, our breakup was your fault.” She retorted. How dare he? She is a respectable scientist. Not some hormonal tramp.

"My… My fault?" He repeated with a laugh. "It's funny you said that because I remember you, packing your stuff and telling me Goodbye Fitz. It was your fault. Your fault and I had my heartbroken. Yeah. Thank you by the way." 

“You think I wasn’t heartbroken? I called, I texted, but after I told you that I was accepted into a very prestigious University, which was in the states, and said I wanted to go you practically pushed me out the door by ignoring me!”

"You were only obsessed with your University thing. Not a surprise, by the way. You were always like this. Your career before us. Before our love. Even when we were in a romantic situation, you were only obsessed by your fucking university! I just let you go."

“Don’t you get it? At first I didn’t want to go. And when I told you, you said I should. I said ok because it was a huge opportunity for my career.” Tears started forming in her eyes.

"I said ok because un understood it was the only thing who was important to you. Because I was not. I have never been. And it was not so difficult for you to leave me. You never loved me, anyway, instead of me who…." 

“Who what? Ended our relationship without even a word. I loved you with all of my heart. But you took that love and threw it away over nothing. We could have made it work, you and I. I thought we would be unstoppable together. I guess I was wrong.” The tears fell down her face freely.

"YOU LEFT!" He shooted, mad. "I was going to propose to you…" 

“What?” She whispered shakily.

He turned his back to her, biting his upper lip, putting off his glasses to rub his eyes. 

"Nothing" he murmured. "Let's… I've to prepare my stuff for the presentation."

He went to the desk, tried to prepare the material with his shaking hands. 

Jemma wiped her tears away and rubbed her hands together trying to warm them up. “Yeah good luck.” She whispered before walking away. 

He didn't answer her, his lips shaking a little. He finished preparing the material, trying to focus and to ignore her. But now she was back, it was worse than when she left that day and he thought it would never survive to it… 

“Fitz?” She asked a few moments later.

He hesitated a second before raising his head to her. His eyes were red. 

“Do you still want me to go?” She asked.

"You were accepted for the presentation so, let's do this, anyway. It's just some hours to deal with." 

“They might offer me a position here. I’m not gonna lie, the odds do look good for me. So if they do, we can stay away from each other.” She didn’t look at him.

"What can I do?" He said, opening his arms, looking at her. "I can't say anything to them. It's their decision. And I won't resign from my job for you. It's already completely enough…" He said, looking away for a sec. 

“Do you regret our relationship? Because I don’t. It taught me so much about myself and the world. You taught me a lot. I guess that’s why you’re a professor.” She chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, well, I should have advised the student I was to avoid you. It would be less painful." he said, a little coldly. 

“So what? You hate me now? I don’t hate you. Isn’t that what you said to me once? ‘To hate you would be like moving the sun. Impossible.’ What a load of crap.” She balled her fists.

"You have no right to hate me after what you did to me. It's all your fault and in a good way, it was a good thing. At least, drowning myself in my job was the best therapy ever." 

She walked up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek. “Fuck you and your therapy. We were together for 6 bloody years!” She spat. “I tried to be civil and polite because that’s how I was raised but there’s no point considering you’re such an immature and bitter man who has no place judging me. And for the record, I said that I didn’t hate you. Well, maybe now I do. Congratulations, Fitz. You have yet again destroyed me emotionally.” 

"WELL DESERVED!" He yelled, a hand on his cheek. "And this is the last time you slap me. You hear me? The last time!" He said his voice trembling, his breath going up and down quickly. And she remembered his past with his father, all the bad memories they both were witnesses and had to face on. 

“Sorry I forgot about what happened. But well deserved as well. What gives you the audacity to judge me when you practically packed my things and threw me out the door?” 

"YOU chose it! You chose for both of us! And you deserved what happened. You deserved me to not love you anymore!" He turned his back to her, holding the desk, upset. 

“I didn’t choose and you would see that if you took your head out of your ass every once and awhile!” Her resolve broke. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Her chest heaving as her breaths became uneven. Her hands shaking she ran them through her hair and collapsed onto the ground. Not caring if she was showing this to Fitz. 

He turned his head to her, looking at her for a while. Then, he came to her and helped her to stand up. 

"Don't stay like this," he said, "someone can see you." 

“Why do you care? It’ll tarnish your reputation?” She asked, trying to compose herself.

He sighed. "Stop this childish behaviour. Get up." He said, holding her by her arm. "Come on. Get up."

“Sorry that me being upset is inconvenient for you.” She took her arm out of his grasp and stood up, smoothing down her pants.

"Look, this is an important day for me today. I really want to get that project and build it. So, can you forget for a while? Can you do that?”

“I’m not the one building it. But yes I can. Because I, unlike you, have compassion for others. Even ones who disregard me entirely. Also, it’s important for me too. I might be getting a job, so if you’ll excuse me, Professor, I’m going to go sit down. Preferably far away from you.” She turned on her heel and walked to the farthest chair in the back row and sat down promptly.

Fitz sighed deeply. "Gosh, you're talking too much. I forgot that." Then, he returned to the desk and finished preparing the material.”

“Be my guest.” She grumbled. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, frowning. 

“Nothing. I guess I’m just tired.” She said. “Tired of you.” She whispered to herself.

He thought while he finished. Then, he turned to her, hands on his hips, bit his lip. 

"Wanna do some repeat?" He asked. 

“Repeat of what?” She asked, clearly unamused.

"Our relationship?" He sighed. "Of course not! The presentation!" 

“Maybe I wanna repeat our relationship.” She laughed. “Sure.” She said after composing herself. 

"Ugh, sure." He sighed before taking his notes and standing in front of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Professor Leopold Fitz. And I'm really glad for you to be here. The project I'm gonna present you is, I think, the most beautiful thing I've ever created in my life. Maybe the only one. Because, I've to admit, I'm not really good at creating things. Especially when it's about human beings…. "

He stopped, looking at Jemma. And for a few seconds, his eyes said sorry to her. 

"Uh… I'm… The Framework is… The Framework is…" He stopped, thinking about what to say. Panic started to grow himself and he was sent back to when he couldn't speak properly each time something bad happened to him. It was like he couldn't think, he couldn't find his words and speak like everyone. His heart raced and his hands shook violently while he couldn't breathe properly. 

Jemma ran towards the podium and hopped on. She put her hands on his shoulders. “Breathe with me. In, out. Just like that. In, out. You got it. In, out. You’re ok Fitz. Nothing bad is happening. The presentation doesn’t start for another 10 minutes. You got this. Look at me.” She lifted his chin. “I believe in you and I believe in this project. You will give the best damn presentation anyone has ever seen. Ok?” She looked deeply into his blue eyes.

He shook his head, panicking more than he could. His breath was out, and he held his throat, trying to unbutton his tie. 

"I can't… I… Can't…" He tried to say, grabbing her arm. 

“You can do this. You can. You’ve come so far. Just breathe slowly and deeply with me. You want some water?” She asked, rubbing his shoulders.

He shook his head, left his notes, grabbed the desk behind him." I can't… speak… Breathe…" He threw her a desperate look. "Jem…"

She threw her arms around him. She learned that it helps with PTSD and panic attacks. At first, he will feel like he’s panicking more, but then he will calm down, hopefully.

He grabbed her arms, his eyes panicking more and more but looking at her in the eyes, focusing on her voice, helped him to calm down a little. He took a deep breath, sighed, and calm down. 

“Look at me. You’re okay now. Nothing here will hurt you. You have eight minutes until the presentation. Just sit down, drink some water, and I’ll be right next to you the whole time. Yeah?” She said softly.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Don't leave me…" He stuttered. "I… I need you."  
He looked at her, with a desperate gaze. Then, he stood against the desk. 

“Never.” She put her forehead against his, rubbing his arms and guiding his breaths to be in sync with hers.

"I'm sorry… Uh… Sorry. I didn't know what happened. It hasn't happened in a long time…" He said, blushing, embarrassed. 

“You have nothing to be sorry or embarrassed about. C’mere.” She put her head against her shoulder, smoothing his hair. 

He wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tightly, his head in her neck. As he was hugging her, he felt all his feelings came back and smelt her deeply. 

"You smell nice…" He murmured against her skin. 

“Thank you very much.” She laughed. “Now, are you ready to give your presentation? I can be right in the front row if you need help.”

He quickly stepped back from her, while he didn't want to at all. Staying in her arms was warm, protective, giving him all the power he always needed. She has been his power all these years and just holding her once again was the best thing he can get by now. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't… Sorry." he said, returning to the desk, taking a deep breath. 

“You got this.” She whispered softly, squeezing his hand briefly before jumping off the platform and taking a seat right in front of him. 

Fitz took his notes and read them again. Then, while he just finished them, people started to enter the room. He politely salutes them, nervous. 

Jemma gave him a thumbs up, mouthing, “You got this.” 

He nodded, took a deep breath and got ready. 

Jemma smiled as he gave his presentation. He never stuttered or faltered. He was absolutely perfect. That's how she realized that with the good and bad, the person she wanted by her side was Fitz. That’s how it would always be. She smiled the widest and clapped the loudest when he finished. Not only was the Framework absolutely going to be built, their relationship was about to be rebuilt. 

Fitz was smiling, nodding to everyone to thank them. He felt better now it was finished. But the most important thing was Jemma. He couldn't take his eyes off from her, proud to see her clapping her hands for him. It was the only thing that mattered now. Her, the woman he didn't see for a while, but who was still in his heart and life. The woman of his life. She was here, smiling, looking at him, clapping him for the work he did and will do. She was here and for nothing in this world, he would want to leave her again. She was his pillar, the only thing on this planet to give him hope and happiness. Whatever could have happened between them in the past. They had been separated, true, but now, he was ready to show the world Jemma and him were meant to be together. He was ready to rebuild their relationship. 

Jemma waited until everyone said their congratulations to Fitz and left the room before running up to him and hugging him tight. “Oh you did so well!” She beamed.

"Thank you" He said with a smile. "I only thought about you in the room, to be honest. It was easy. It's always easy with you…"

She took her head out of his shoulder and looked at him in awe. She leaned in and connected their lips. She wrapped her arms more fully around his neck, pulling him flush against her.

His hands held her hips while he realized she was kissing him. He missed her lips so hard. All this time where he had thought about them and desperately wanted to kiss them again. She was giving him his best reward right now. 

"Jemma…" He moaned against her lips. 

“I think we’re safe.” She managed between kisses. Her hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly.

Fitz growled and squeezed her hips. "Jem… Jemma, hold on". He said, pushed her away with a smile. "Maybe, not here?" 

“Ok, yeah I see your point. They wouldn’t offer me a job if they saw us having sex in here. They would surely fire you. My place?” She suggested, buttoning his shirt back up.

"Thank you" He nodded with a laugh. "Although I wanna keep my job, I want to ask you if we can start over? Well, I just noticed how much you wanted to take off my shirt so I guess you want to?" He said, looking at her. 

“Yes Professor Fitz.” She whispered in his ear.

He got a goosebump, bit his lip. 

"When you say that in that way…" He murmured. 

“What Professor Fitz?” She asked innocently.

"You're evil" he laughed, taking her hand in his. "How about dinner?" 

“Of course, Professor Fitz.”

He bit his lip more, shaking his head. 

"It's gonna be hard to resist. Stop it."

“Or you’ll do what Professor Fitz?” She challenged.

He looked at her with a smirk. 

"I'm gonna teach you how to be a good girl." 

“I’ll be an A+ student, and if I’m not, I guess you’ll have to discipline me, Professor Fitz.”

He laughed, amused and grabbed her hand in his. Then, he leaned to her to steal her a kiss. 

"Let's go dinner first, would you?" 

“Ok, Professor Fitz.” And she let him lead her out of the building.

The End


End file.
